The girl in trouble
by Chii-Chan
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are getting a little closer in there journey. Then Laila appears... Parrings:InuKagome? InuLai? MirSan
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:The scream

As Inuyasha (a 17 year old half demon) and his friends walk through the forest...the sun blazed hotter, making it feel like they been walking for hours, but actually it's only been an hour. Inuyasha looked up at the sun and growled in frustration "I wish that damn sun would go away". Sighing Kagome (a 15 year old girl) says "yeah but it's going to be there until night fall or until a cloud covers it". Shippo (a 10 year old fox demon) looks up at Kagome "I'm tired, Kagome can you carry me?" Agervated Inuyasha snaps at Shippo "stop wining and being and being a baby and leave Kagome alone OR- tired and hot Sango (a 16 year old demon slayer) says "come on you guys, it is to hot for this right now". Piping up Miroku (a 19 year old monk) says "yeah I'm tired too, I know that for sure...how about you Sango,patting her butt...getting mad, making a fist and through clanged teeth Sango says " well your not to tired or hot for that huh?". Before Sango could slap Miroku they were interrupted by Inuyasha freezing in his path. Then Sango went to say "what's the"-When she got cut short by Inuyasha "Shhhh" ears twiching he looks around...Kagome asked questionaly "what's the matter Inuyasha?" and in response Inuyasha says "I heard a scream" and out of no where Inuyasha sprints off in the direction of the noise he had heard. Kagome yells after Inuyasha "wait for us"!As they all jump on Kirara and take off after Inuyasha...


	2. the girl in trouble

Chapter 2:

As Inuyasha approached the site where he had heard the scream...He came into view of a huge monsterous demon, that stood about 20 feet tall and has three big eyes, long sharp fangs, and long sharp talons, and in his right hand he clenched a girl that looked about 16 or 17 years old. She had long black strait hair and violet blue eyes, she wore a tight kimono(that was 2 sizes to small) and had slightly tan skin, and looked the same hight as Kagome. As the demon saw Inuyasha he told him "Don't interfere or you will share the same faith as this young girl." Gripping his Tetsusaiga Inuyasha says "yeah right don't count on it".Pulling out his Tetsusaiga he says "Let go of the girl OR I'll extermemate you".Laughing the demon says "Ha! I'm no bug, I am not that easy to get rid of." With a sligh grin Inuyasha says " yeah but your bugging me." With a quick reaction he pulls up his Tetsusaiga and yells "WIND SCA- cut off by Kagome running up behind him she yells "Inuyasha don't, you will hit the girl too!" With a sigh Inuyasha bows his head "Ahhh... damn it"! The demon started to laugh and said " its no use, go about your business, and leave me to mine". With little breath the young girl managed to say "don't leave, please help me". Miroku steps forward and says "no need to be hasty, lets the girl go and we will not harm you". And again the demon starts to laugh... getting angry and frustrated Inuyasha growls "I'm getting tried of this joker!". Going for his Tetsusaiga again, but was pulled back by Sango, she says "don't worry about it Inuyasha, I'll handle this one". Walking up to the demon she tells him "we tried to reason with you but...HIRAIKOTSU!" letting go of her weapon, it flies towards the demon and cuts his head from his body. As the head flies off, the demons body falls to the ground, letting go of the girl, as she falls to her keens. Inuyasha runs up to the girl to help her up. As Inuyasha does so the girl looks up at him with big innocent "thanks for trying to help me, you were so brave." sighing Sango says "what about me , I'm the one who killed the demon." Looking over with a sweet grin the girl says "oh yes, thank you for your help too." Kagome walks up to the girl and says "you look badly hurt maybe we should get you to Keade's and fix you up". The girl looks at Kagome and says "umm...ok". Looking back at Inuyasha she asks "what is your name?" In response he says "In-uyasha". Then the girl says with batting eyes "well Inuyasha will you take me there?" Scratching his head " umm...sure". Kagome cutting in she says "ok lets go now!" Inuyasha helping the girl on his back and the others getting on Kirara they take off to Keade's...


End file.
